In food product manufacturing, liquids containing solids are frequently moved from one location or apparatus to another. When sufficiently viscous, these materials will move through pipes. A pumping apparatus is normally necessary, however, to effectuate movement of the material.
In many instances, the pump must not alter the character of the material. For example, it may be desirable to move a finished soup product from the processing area to the canning area. The soup may largely comprise liquid, but it may also contain solid or semi-solid matter, such as chunks or blocks of meat, vegetables, noodles, or the like. This product must move through the pump without being damaged in order for the product to retain its desired character.
A mechanism for pumping liquid containing solids which is efficient in pumping and which does not damage the product being pumped is needed.